digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AshleyReneeBird
Ashley, early on, sees Digimon as nothing more than mere computer data built for fighting, wanting her partner, Digitamamon, to be the strongest Digimon in the world. She attempts to strengthen Digitamamon by battling any bio-emerging Digimon and having Digitamamon download their data after defeating them, but is frustrated at Digitamamon's lack of control over Digivolution. Eventually, she realizes that the two must be on equal partnership and friendship. Ashley claims that she plans to spend the rest of her life training Digimon, and has no career plans other than that. She is a bit bitter and extremely antisocial, but Takato Matsuki and Henry Wong manage to bring out the best in her. She lost a tournament to Ryo Akiyama two years before the series begins, which explains why she seems to resent him when she first meets him in the Digital World. After Ryo's disappearance, Ashley wins the title "Digimon Queen". Ashley takes Jeri Katou (Juri Katou) under her wing teaching her about Digimon cards and Digimon Taming when Jeri becomes a Tamer. Even though she has begun to tolerate Takato and the others, she still is rather cold and aloof to them. While she is mostly a loner and prefers her own company, she still will talk to Digitamamon a lot. She used to make fun of Takato and Henry because of their emotional attachments to their Digimon, Guilmon and Terriermon, believing that such attachments make them weak, and unsuccessfully attempts to force them into battling Digitamamon. She continues to do so until she herself forms a small relationship with Digitamamon. Soon after deciding that Digimon can be both fighters and companions, Ashley states that she doesn't feel like picking on Takato and Henry anymore and can't remember why she was so angry. Ashley's relationship with Digitamamon is unusual, more as a human contemporary than either a pet (like Guilmon was) or a playful child (like Terriermon). Digitamamon is very protective of Ashley, preferring to follow her around as a lookout for danger than to play or eat all day as many other Tamers' Digimon do. At one point in the plot line, Ashley and Digitamamon estrange themselves from one another because Digitamamon doesn't think she needs Ashley to become stronger and Ashley doesn't think Digimon are worth the trouble they cause. Ashley's negative, independent, grouchy, dark, cynical and loner-like personality is substantially different from most of the female characters in the series. The exact reasons for this are unknown, although her father seems unusually old and is divorced from her absent mother. However, the creators of the Digimon Tamers series have noted that Ashley's mother's absence has nothing to do with Ashley's "twisted" personality. Ashley's father likes computers, and constantly pushes Ashley to worry more about her appearance, taking her to camera tests and buying "girly" outfits for her to wear, all of which Ashley pushes away angrily. Her father's fame and wealth are apparent by the size of their traditional American house, and the middle school Ashley attends. Ashley lives with her father and her brother (her mother is never seen in the series as her parents are divorced, but he is shown briefly in Runaway Locomon when Ashley is possessed by a Parisimon) and rarely obeys either of them. Neither ever punish her for this. Ashley's brother tries to relate to Ashley, but Ashley refuses to let him. At the end of the series, Henry's father, one of the first hackers to program Digimon as a form of artificial life, is forced to trigger a program that wipes out all Digimon in the real world in order to destroy the D-Reaper, a haywire cleanup program wreaking havoc on the real world. The program works, but in the process, Digitamamon, Guilmon, Terriermon, and the other tamers' Digimon are forcibly de-digivolved to the point that they will be destroyed unless they return to the DigiWorld. The Digimon return to the Digiworld, leaving their tamers wondering if they will ever see them again. Ashley seems torn at the parting, and sheds tears, something she rarely does because she prefers to avoid open displays of emotion, she also confesses to Digitamamon that she loves him, this being the first, and only time she has said this. As shown in the bonus episode Runaway Locomon, however, the tamers do reunite with their Digimon after some time (presumably via a portal to the Digital World discovered by Takato during the series' epilogue). Ashley dislikes wearing dresses, and does not own any lower clothing besides jeans (as noted by her brother), and is convinced that there is nothing more important than being the best. As the season goes on, Ashley seems to grow attached to Impmon. In episode 20 "Out of the Blue", Ashley tells Henry she is worried about Impmon being alright after the previous battle against a Deva. For when he left, he was tired out and hurt from the battle when he didn't even stand a chance against the Deva. Also in the episode Janyu's Ark, Ashley and Digitamamon left the Ark in search of Impmon. Once she came back she was carrying Impmon in her hands just making it to the Ark before it left towards the real world. During the series, there are multiple times Ashley is shown being worried about Impmon. She also becomes more attached to Calumon. In episode 10 "The Icemon Cometh", she is shown to find him irritating by the way she coldly tells him to go away. However in the following episode "Much ado About Musyamon", although she angrily tells him to leave her room when he visits her during the night (going as far as to call him an "overgrown rat"), she is visibly touched by his attempts to cheer her up. Then later in episode 30 "The Imperfect Storm" and episode 39 "Song of Devitamamon", she greets him warmly and affectionately upon finding him. During the battle with Beelzemon, she tries to comfort Suzie, who is upset that Lopmon can't digivolve but fails. In episode 46 "When is a Mon Justimon?", she shows concern for Alice after losing Dobermon. She seems to have a side to her that develops as the series progresses. This side is caring, concerned about others and a good person altogether. According to the movie Runaway Locomon, Ashley's birthday is December 22. With Takato, Henry and their partners on vacation in Binghamton, it was up to Ashley and Digitamamon to keep the peace in Endicott as Digimon continued to appear at a rapid pace. When Digimon started appearing all over the world, Omnimon appeared to transport Ashley and Devitamamon, along with Henry and Gargomon, to the battle site where Takato and Growlmon were fighting the true enemy: Mephistomon. Ashley was present when the battle continued into an alternate dimension where the Tamers' Digimon combined their attacks to create the "Trinity Burst" attack to defeat Gulfmon and put a halt to the chaos in the Real World. Ashley's family and friends were planning a party for her and she was less than enthusiastic when Takato spilled the beans to her, after suggesting they go together when they actually happened "later" as Ashley describes. The appearance of Locomon called her into action, along with Digitamamon, jumping onto one of Locomon's carriages with Takato. Taken over by a Parasimon which tricked her into attacking Takato and Digitamamon with memories of her mother, Ashley was freed when Guilmon destroyed the Parasimon controlling her. She Bio-Merged with Digitamamon to Devitamamon to help defeat the Parasimon invasion in New York. Following their defeat, Ashley attended her birthday party thrown by her friends, only to leave just after blowing the candles out and being asked to sing karaoke. Takato found her watching the sunset but Digitamamon stopped him from going to her, letting Ashley be alone with the memories of her mother. Warning This is a warning for inserting fanfiction in Pajiramon, your edit was unwelcome and has been reverted. Further vandalism will lead into a ban from editing. :The main space is only for covering official publications, if you have a Pajiramon character, cover in a separate page in the fan space. I also suggest you to move the fan fiction from this talk page to your main page, as the purpose of talk pages is for discussing improvements in articles. 19:41, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::By the way, you can't remove or change what other people say in your talk page. This is a Wikia-wide policy. 00:34, October 20, 2012 (UTC)/21:34, October 19, 2012 (Brasília) :::If you remove other people's messages again, you'll receive a one-week block. 21:54, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Block You have been blocked for one week for removing other people's comments from your own talk page. If you want to discuss your block or promise that you'll not do it again, do so in this talk page. 22:17, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Again, stop removing that. I suggest that you move your fan fiction to your profile page or your blog. 01:36, November 15, 2012 (UTC)/23:36, November 14, 2012 (Brasília) ::Your fanfiction has been moved to User talk:AshleyReneeBird/AshleyReneeBird. If you continue to delete admin warnings from your page, you will be banned from editing. You are, however, allowed to archive them to User talk:AshelyReneeBird/Archive 1, so long as they remain available for perusal to any other editors. 16:34, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :::You have been blocked for one month for removing admin warnings from your talk page. If you remove them again after the end of your block, you'll be permanently banned. 21:02, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::You have been blocked for an indefinite amount of time for removing admin warnings. If you want to discuss your block, or promise you won't do it again, use the IRC chat. ::::I told you. 16:51, January 13, 2012 (UTC)